Partial support is requested for a one-day symposium entitled "Frontiers of Magnetic Resonance: A Celebration of the UCLA Magnetic Resonance Resource". The meeting will survey the substantial influence of the science and technology of nuclear magnetic resonance on the progress of understanding fundamental questions of broad relevance to biomedical research and will highlight the completion of the NCRR-funded UCLA Magnetic Resonance Resource (MRR) building and the installation of the 800 MHz NMR spectrometer with actively shielded magnet. The symposium will feature keynote addresses by Dr. Ad Bax and Prof. Alex Pines. In addition, there will be talks by other leaders in the areas of macromolecular NMR, nanosystems, imaging, and biological solid-state NMR. The meeting will be held in conjunction with the UCLA Glenn T. Seaborg Medal Award Dinner. The Seaborg Event attracts a wide audience from southern California, as well as many alumni from out-of-state, and will thus showcase the new facility to an audience that extends beyond the magnetic resonance scientific community.